


Terrible Evils and Incredible Good

by outerink



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Complex Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - CPTSD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kleptomania, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Omega Timeline, Recovery, Schizophrenia, Some Fluff, aka this is going to be very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerink/pseuds/outerink
Summary: As soon as Blue was freed from the Anti-Void, he knew that he had to go back someday and help Error.This was difficult, however, when you realize that your life will never be the same again.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	Terrible Evils and Incredible Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of “what if” ending for the askerrorsans comic on Tumblr made by loverofpiggies — please go check it out!
> 
> I will not be writing the Blueberror ending, but will instead be writing an ending that I came up with myself. One that is both a lot more angsty and emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters used/mentioned so far are by:
> 
> underswap - utau fandom  
> ink sans - myebi/comyet (tumblr)  
> error sans - loverofpiggies (tumblr)  
> dream sans - jokublog (tumblr)  
> undernovela - pig-demon (tumblr)  
> underanime - outerink (me)  
> core frisk - dokudoki (tumblr)

It was so weird to finally leave the Anti-Void after so long.

Colors filled his vision. His left eye was a little blurry, but that was the least of his concerns. The human’s soul pulsed within his hand and he frowned. Surely it wasn’t too late.  _ They’ll wake up soon, right? _

“Sorry pal, I think it may be too late…”

Ink’s voice pulled Blue out of his thoughts.

_ Ink... _

Ink was an odd skeleton. At first, he apparently went to the Anti-Void so he could talk to Error. He was shouting at him to show himself, not knowing that Error wasn’t there. When he realized Blue was there, his eyesockets had widened.

_ “Error? Pff- no way that’s you. No way you look like that, no way-” _

The two of them discussed things for a while. As soon as Ink learned that Blue was, in fact,  _ not _ Error, he grew worried. At some point, he realized that this was the Underswap Sans that ‘Core Frisk’ mentioned, whoever that is. 

_ “Blue- Oh! Oh… oh no. You should probably go back to your universe. Before there’s a reset. Everyone may be dead but at least when it resets you’ll be able to be with them again.” _

He was practically dragged to some bright yellow place that Ink called the Doodle Sphere. Right away, he began to look through the many Underswap timelines there were. 

Now, he was frowning empathetically. He didn’t need to explain what he meant by “too late.”

Blue already knew what he meant.

**His universe reset.** **_He’s been_ ** **_replaced._ **

He wasn’t sure how to react. Part of him was expecting this, but another part of him was still hopeful.  _ Hopeful that he could be back at home with Papyrus, Chara, and Alphys. _

Ink didn’t seem to recognize this, though. He hadn’t even  _ looked _ at Blue yet, instead focusing on some device in his hands and mumbling to himself.

“...So what now?” Blue asked, finally breaking the silence. 

His ‘new friend’ turned to him, “What now?”

“Who are Chara and I now if we don’t belong to Underswap?” Why was his voice so shaky? He couldn’t tell if he was sad or if he had become an  **error.**

To his surprise, Ink shrugged, “I dunno.”

Just then did the tears begin to flow. The ‘Multiversal Guardian’ frowned and held his hands out in front of him.

“Hey, wait, don’t do that-! Here, let’s uh…” His voice trailed off and he glanced around desperately, “We can… ask Dream? He knows everything…!”

“Dream?” Blue parroted, wiping at his tears and looking at Ink with a mildly curious expression. Error had mentioned Dream once or twice, although he never got into too much detail about him.

“Yep, Dream! He’s… just follow me!”

He grabbed Blue’s wrist, opened a portal, and led him into it. It was almost amusing how he always dragged him into portals and things of the sort when he already trusted him. 

On the other side of the portal was what looked like a small house. It was cute and almost resembled a cottage. The sky was colorful and the wildlife was gorgeous. Trees and flowers were absolutely everywhere along with what seemed to be a river of sorts.

Although the house looked small from the outside, it was  _ much  _ larger on the inside. Blue looked around, confused by how this could be possible. Ink noticed this and laughed.

“With a little creativity, anything is possible!”

The furniture was cute as well, although there were paint stains  _ everywhere.  _ Surprisingly, though, it didn’t look too bad and kind of matched the aesthetic the decorator was going for. 

A large TV in what would be the living room was playing  _ something.  _ Blue squinted at it, only to grow confused when he saw what looked like Frisk holding up a wand in some kind of school girl outfit. They looked far different than any other human he’d seen.

Ink nudged his shoulder, “Underanime. It’s a great universe and a great show, you should watch it sometime!”

“Like Undernovela?”

The other snorted, “No! Stars no. Unless Undernovela is a show about magical girl Frisk-Chan defeating Chara-San and Asriel-Kun with the help of Asgore-Sama, Toriel-Sensei, Sans-Kun, Papyrus-Kun, Alphys-Sensei, and Undyne-Sama.”

Blue shook his head, “Definitely nothing like Undernovela.”

“Thought so! Anyways, welcome to Dream and I’s house!” He walked up to the edge of the stairwell and grinned, “Just a moment.  **_DREAAAAAAAAAAAM!”_ **

A door opening could be heard upstairs along with some footsteps. Soon, another skeleton peeked over the edge of the stairs.

“Wh- Ink, who’s that?”

He walked away before rushing down the stairs. The three of them all seemed to be the same height, although Blue was slightly shorter than them. Right away, however, the newcomer gasped and pointed at the stranger.

“I’ve seen you! Error made a doll of you and threw it or something, I remember asking about it…!”

The golden eyed skeleton glanced at him before glancing back at Ink, “Error?”

“No, this isn’t Error, Dream!” Ink set a hand on Blue’s shoulder, “This is the Swap Sans that went missing! Remember that Papyrus asking us if we’ve seen him? He was asking about this guy!” He frowned before continuing, “Error trapped him in the Anti-Void, which is why he was missing.”

“Error  _ what?”  _ Dream’s breath hitched and Blue frowned. These two seemed to really dislike Error… couldn’t they see that he was hurting? The slightly-taller skeleton glanced over him with a worried look in his eyes. 

Ink nodded slowly, “Dream, his universe reset. That means he and his Chara were replaced, right?”

When Dream nodded, Blue tensed. So it was true. He didn’t belong anywhere.

“May I ask where Chara is?”

“Error took their soul so I only have that,” He reluctantly placed the soul in his hand, “I was hoping that their body could reform from it.”

“We can try… It looks tired, though. Let’s let it rest for a little while,” He replied as he looked over the red soul. Somehow, his tone was so stern yet so comforting at the same time. It almost reminded Blue of how he used to be towards Papyrus.

The thought of his brother made him pause. Where was he? Was he looking for him? Was he reset? Does he remember him?

Dream stepped out of the room for a moment after telling Ink that he’d put the soul down. A few minutes passed before he walked back to them slowly and set both hands on Blue’s shoulders.

“Are  _ you  _ doing okay?”

The question took him aback. He hadn’t been asked that in so long that it was weird hearing it come from a complete stranger.

“I’m fine,” He replied, forcing a smile. Dream frowned.

“It’s okay to be honest, Blue. What Error did to your universe, to your friends... he shouldn’t have ever done that,” His tone was more gentle now, “I’m Dream, the embodiment of positivity and the Guardian of Happiness. I can feel how sad you are right now…”

An emotion reader? These two only got weirder by the minute. Still, he nodded slowly and whispered, “Sorry. I’m…nervous.”

“Don’t be. You’ll be perfectly fine,” the other stepped forward and hugged him, to which he quickly returned the embrace, “You no longer belong to any universe, so you’re an outcode now, just like Ink and I. Chara is one now as well.”

“An outcode?” He and Dream shifted their embraces to let Ink into the hug, “Like… like  _ Error?” _

“He  _ is  _ an outcode too, but… you don’t have to be like him. You only have to be like yourself.”

Ink chuckled, “Trust me, pal. You don’t have to be anything like that glitch. Even if you were in the Anti-Void for so long, I doubt that he was able to convince you to do evil things.”

Blue pushed away from them and frowned, “Error may have done a lot of bad things but… he’s hurting! He’s only doing all this because of what he’s been through! Even if he’s doing evil things… everyone is capable of doing good things, too. That includes him!”

Ink was surprised by his sudden outburst and chose to just listen to their conversation instead.

Dream quirked a brow, “That’s absolutely  _ no _ excuse to destroy thousands of lives, though. Even if things happened back then, that doesn’t mean he should be doing what he’s doing now.”

“But he doesn’t know that! He’s convinced that he has to put others out of their misery so they don’t have to experience what he experienced…!” He crossed his arms, “He can still change! We just need to let him know that his ways are wrong…!”

“Error? Change?” Dream and Ink exchanged a glance, “We’ve tried to tell him that for so long now. Even  _ you  _ probably tried to tell him that, judging by the doubt you’re feeling! Ink, call Core.”

The artist nodded, picked up a phone, and left the room.

“But we have to believe in him still! It may not be too late-!”

“Blue…” Dream sighed, “Sometimes people change for the worst. Sometimes they change and they never change back because they’re  **gone.** And no matter how hard you try, they will  _ never  _ be the same person they once were.”

His words made Blue pause. He knew that Dream was right but he didn’t want to believe it! All that time he spent with Error helped him learn that he can still change!

He remembered that time when Error told some crazy story about meeting some Toriel only to find out that she was a ghost. The mention of Toriel made him look wistful. Blue noticed the way he laughed whenever he remembered good things about her, such as her smile and her laughter. 

Or that time when he was geeking out over Undernovela. He had given Blue a milkshake, turned on the show, and told him everything he had to know. It was because of this that he learned that Error’s favorite character is Asgoro. 

Speaking of Asgoro, there was that time when Error opened a portal to Undernovela while the characters were eating dinner. The sight of him stunned them all, yet he meekly asked for an autograph from the ‘best character ever.’ It was then that he also learned that Error knew a fairly good amount of Spanish.

There was also that time when he was crying and Error didn’t just outright kill him. The skeleton who these two were making out to be the worst person ever had shown him  **mercy,** something not even  _ Chara _ had given him in some timelines. 

Then there was his favorite memory. He vividly remembered how he tried to teach Error how to knit. The glitch complained about how it was too difficult and he was more than happy to give him a helping hand. 

Before either of them could say anything more, a knock could be heard at the door and Ink rushed into the room.

Dream let go of Blue, “Are they here already?”

“Yep! Apparently they’ve had a lot of free time lately,” Ink chuckled, opening the door. He began to talk to someone as the golden-eyed skeleton smiled warmly at Blue.

“I know it can be hard to accept, but… if you really want to believe in him, then it isn’t our place to change your mind.”

He flashed a smile at him before walking off to stand at Ink’s side. Soon enough, a new person stepped into the room. 

They looked a lot like Chara. Gray hair in a bob cut, pale skin, gray long-sleeved shirt with light gray stripes… their eyes, however, made Blue  _ freeze.  _ Their eyes were large and dark. He could swear that he could see voids within them.  _ Wait, were those even eyes? _

“Here he is,” Ink said, gesturing to Blue, “Error kidnapped him and kept him in the Anti-Void. Wasn’t tied up or anything though… he sucks at kidnapping.”

The child stepped up to him. For a few moments, they only stared at each other  _ (those certainly weren’t eyes)  _ until Blue awkwardly grinned and waved.

“Hi, Gray Chara…!”

“Core Frisk,” Dream corrected.

“-Core Frisk!”

They waved back, laughing at his mistake, “Hi, Blue. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” This time he meant it. Confusion was the only thing he could feel strongly at the moment, possibly from all of the colors and talking and learning he’s seen and heard today. This was the first day he’s seen color in what felt like an eternity.

It’s even been a while since he’s last had a conversation with someone. Error hadn’t returned to the Anti-Void in what would probably be months last time he checked. For so long, it was just him and those voices. Talking to others who were physically there with him was…  _ strange. _

His left eye was still blurry as it had been before, although it was doing the weird fuzzing thing again. It had been happening for a while now: his eye would feel weird and fuzzy. It didn’t  _ hurt,  _ but it was enough to take him off guard.

Maybe he had just gotten used to it over time, but when he saw the others again they looked shocked. Even Ink looked surprised, one of his eyelights shaped as a green question mark while the other was an orange exclamation point.

The sudden attention on him again made him fluster, “Uhm, why are you guys staring at me…?”

Core turned around and looked at Dream, who looked right back at them. Ink drank some purple liquid before he spoke, “Blue, your left eye…”

“What about it?”

“There’s error signs on it.”

“Oh… I know!” He laughed, “Well, I didn’t know for sure, but I was expecting it! It kinda feels like how Error’s glitches feel.”

They all turned to Dream, who remained silent and looked over his expression, “He… isn’t lying? He’s accepted it.”

“Dream. Can we talk?” Core sounded desperate. The other nodded. 

“We’ll be back in a minute. Ink…? Do you think we can let him stay here with us for a while?”

Blue perked up. They wanted him to stay there with them?  _ He wouldn’t be alone?  _ When Ink nodded, his smile brightened and he giggled.

“Thank you two! It means a lot…”

“Here, I’ll show you around!” Ink offered as the others walked away.

From that day forward, Blue knew that his life was about to get even weirder than it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: outerink.tumblr.com
> 
> i’m not adding specific ship tags yet because i don’t want to spoil anything!


End file.
